


Conditioning

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Daddy Thace, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Training, antolivan, keith's knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith has been training, which now includes knife throwing, with his Daddy. Kolivan and Antok are watching and decided that Keith had made good enough progress to meet more Blades, just not yet.





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the eighth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Antolivan.

"Conditioning"

_Thwack._

"Good aim. Reclaim your knife."

Keith wanted to groan. He had been training for the past couple of deca-phoebes or so his Daddy had told him, but it was nothing compared to what he was now doing. He had been introduced to adding his knife into the training regime. He had been nervous about using his knife but always had it on his waist. The previous quintant his Daddy had taken the time to let Keith experience holding the knife in his hand to get a feel of the grip and get used to the weight of it in his hand or hands. Now, he was expected to throw it and retrieve it. The throwing part had been scary at first, but his least favorite part was the retrieval. Sometimes he miscalculated, and his Daddy had to redirect him to the target, where he had to retrieve the knife.

Over the course of this training session, Keith had gotten over his fear of throwing his knife and had even gotten better at locating the target when it came time to recover his knife. Keith withdrew the knife and retreated to where he and his Daddy had been standing.

Thace gently placed his hand on top of Keith's head and ruffled his hair. "You've done such a good job, today, kit."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yes, kit. Now, is there something you'd like to do, since you are done with training for now?"

Keith tapped a finger against his lips. "Can we play fight?"

Thace chuckled. "Very well, kit. Do you want to start with close quarters?"

"Yes!"

"Sheath your knife and come at me, kit."

Keith sheathed his knife and lunged at Thace, who grabbed Keith's arm and flipped him over his shoulder. Keith turned himself around and slowed his descent by grabbing onto Thace's headfur, which brought the Blade to one knee. He then hooked a leg around his Daddy's neck, releasing his headfur in the process. His plan of bringing Thace down failed spectacularly when the violet furred Blade stood up and grabbed Keith's free leg, gently pulling the young kit forward. Thace grinned as he held Keith upside down at arm's length by his ankle. Keith struggled to get down, pulling at Thace's fingers.

%%%

Kolivan and Antok were watching Keith play fight with Thace after a very successful training session. They were impressed with how far their kit had progressed in his training.

"Perhaps it is time to introduce him to the others in our organization," Kolivan suggested to his mate.

"Including a certain kit who is only a few deca-phoebes older than Keith," Antok added.

"Indeed." Kolivan leaned against his mate as they watched their kit get free from his Daddy's fingers and continue the play fight.

Fin


End file.
